BNHA: A Grave Encounter
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: After The activation of instillation-04-b, the Gravemind uses it's precursor knowledge, and forerunner tech to open a slip-space portal. I its attempt to save its self, it accidentally transports its self into the world of my hero academia. but this humanity will not be tested, so the Gravemind decides to try and walk among this odd version of humanity, for its own amusement...


It was late, and the dorms were eerily silent as the students of class 1-A rested after the fight with overhaul.

However, This silence would be interrupted by a loud BOOM and a brief moment where the ground , this woke everyone one that side of the UA campus. Both Teachers, and students alike, rushed to get outside to see what had happened. Iida was the first on the scene. He was followed by Izuku, and Momo. Eventually, They-along with aizawa, midnight, and All Might-stood around a large empty section of earth and sidewalk. I looked as if an army of Nomus had trampled over the concrete. And the dirt was cracked open.

Emanating from the cracks, however, was a very bright light. I looked as if the ground was spewing black flames, that were outlined in a bright bluish-white aura

Then, it suddenly stopped. And after several long minutes of silence. Someone spoke up, "Holy hell…" said Jiro

"So… does anyone know what just happened or-" Kirishima began, before being cut off by All Might.

"EVERYONE! GET BACK INSIDE NOW! WE WILL STAY AND WATCH IT!" he shouted as best he could. His gravely, old voice, strained when used to such an extent.

"Bu-" Uraraka began.

"Do as he says! You will be safer inside, it is only logical." Aizawa interrupted.

With reluctance, 1-A trudged back into their dorms, and tried to get in some more sleep. However, several students (Iida, Bakugou, Izuku, and Momo) couldn't do so. Their minds were too preoccupied with what could have caused the destroyed ground outside…

(the next morning…)

1-A had been waiting for Mr. aizawa for about 10 minutes. When he arrived, however, everything went to shit:

Izuku had been sitting quietly at his desk, working on his hero notebooks, and english practice papers. Then, Mr. Aizawa entered with a hand raised to quiet the rest of the students down. He made his way over to his desk and spoke, "Hello students. After last night's incident, we had cementos fill up the holes in the earth after a through search by way of radar. However, The scans showed that nothing resided under the broken earth, except a very large hollow space in the rock. The staff have decided that the incident is to remain secret until further studies can be conducted."

"But, sir! What if Villains got on campus! What if-" Mineta asked.

"Dwelling on the 'what if's is pointless this early into the search. To do so is very illogical. So shut your mouth." Aizawa Interrupted

"As far as your dorms they seem to be-" aizawa began, but he was interrupted by a loud metallic *BANG*

Everyone darted their heads around, looking for the source of the noise.

*BANG* it happened again

"Hey guys! Up their! The vent!" Mineta yelled as he pointed straight to the ceiling vent. It had been bent downwards significantly. Then, another one.

*BANG* the vent bent even further. All the students sitting below it had jumped out of their seats to get out from under the unknown intruder.

*BANG* This time the vent cover fell down to the desk below, with a rather large squid-like creature. Its skin was a sickly green color with several tentacles. Three of which had strange red frills at their tips.

It Shot up to a standing position, it must have been almost 3 ft tall! Then, it spun around for a brief moment before focusing on bakugou, who stared at the thing in anger, already in a combat stance.

The creature screeched a horrid sound before leaping to the fiery blonde.

Bakugou swiftly brought up his hand and blasted the horrible thing back into the wall next to the door. It screeched again, before silencing. When the smoke had cleared, the class saw the little green thing die with a twitch twitch. It's form was scorched black.

"EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM IT!" aizawa screamed

" **Interesting… A human with no mark. A human with odd form. We are surprised at the lack of your hallmark... But you are still walking, torn…"** A loud and inhuman voice seemed to echo in their minds

"Come out you damned coward!" Bakugou screamed

" **HaHAHAHAHAHAHA… The gate has been Unlatched. Headstones, pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room. A fate you MUST ABIDE!..."** The voice yelled again, before leaving entirely. Which left bakugou quite upset that he could not fight the mysterious force.

Just then, All Might slammed the door open and shouted, "everyone to the dorms, NOW!"

They all did as they were told and ran to the dorm buildings. The entire School staff was there, with some security bots as well. But what really caught their attention was the massive, 20 ft. tentacle sticking out of the patch of ground which had been disturbed the night before.

Bakugou took no time in charging the thing. The teachers tried in vain to stop him, but he got a hit on the monster, causing it to screech and recede into the earth.

"That was amazing Kacchan!" Izuku said with relief

"Shut the hell up you shitnerd! It was just a fucking tenti-" Bakugou began

He was cut off by several more tentacles rising up and grabbing him. Restraining him while suspending him in air. This horrified the UA Staff and Snipe was the first to respond.

He fired three bullets, each one hitting a different appendage of the underground monstrocity.

But, to the dismay of many, more tentacles just arose and one acctually smacked snipe back, sending him hurrling into a concrete wall some 15 ft away. While some people rushed over to him, most stayed to watch in horror as bakugou was restrained. Most, except for Izuku.

Without thinking, Midoriya rushed to his friend's aid. He flicked his fingers towards the arms restraining the blonde teen, causing a massive force of wind to be created by the power of One for All. This, however, just seemed to make izuku a target. Because right after that, a new set of giant appendages arose from the broken ground to restrain him just as bakugou had been.

"DEKU!" Uraraka screamed before being held back by teachers.

"Why the hell aren't you guys doing anything! They are in danger here!" Kirishima yelled at the pros

"Sorry, but we can't seem to find find a way to beat that thing." Midnight replied

Just then, the earth once again shook, but much 'softer' than it had the previous night. And what arose from the ground would change the course of history.

The monstrous form seemed to curl its way upward, before stopping it's ascension at around 75 meters above ground. It faced the UA inhabitants and spoke to the two students it currently had in its grasp. It was like a worm, but it's head was made of three triangular flaps of flesh, one on top and two on the bottom, in the center was its mouth, made of massive jagged teeth and fleshy innards. (Halo 2A Gravemind).

It brough Bakugou closer to it and spoke, " **Hmm… this one is but pride and rage, and has it's mind concluded"**

Then it brought izuku up to him, while sending Bakugou back the original position.

" **This one is but flesh Faith. And is the more Diluted"**

It's words resonated with Izuku. It sounded to him, as if the Giant creature knew about his subconscious faith in all might, and how it still had not left him. Even after all he had been through, he still knew that he still clung to all Might's image of a hero.

Then, Todoroki shouted at the gargantuan being, "Hey! PUT THEM DOWN! And just what the hell are you!" Todoroki was trying to grab the thing's attention, long enough to hopefully surprise attack it with some ice when it answered. And it did answer…

" **Your attempt to assault will be met with one result. The fate of your friends isn't all that hangs. Watch your step, for the path is narrow. And your ice will fail as have all things."** the creature's voice boomed.

'What the hell, how did it know I was going to attack? Wait, The others. I have to warn them!' Todoroki thought.

"Everyone! Don't attack it. It knows what we're thinking,-" he then turned to the monster "- Just what the hell are you! And how can you read our minds!?" He asked

The being took no time in answering him, " **I… I am a monument, to all your sins… I have devoured many different species, and millions of minds. To see into your meek thoughts is but an effortless task…"** The creature replied

But, just then, Bakugou screamed with rage at the giant, "HEY! YOU SLIMY BASTARD! EITHER FIGHT ME, OR DIE YOU FUCKER! BUT DO NOT WASTE MY TIME WITH YOUR ENDLESS TALKING!" This caused the monster to tighten its grip on the explosive blonde, and snapped its attention to him. It spoke with some emotion, akin to anger of some degree.

" **TALK, There is MUCH TALK, and I have listened… through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and YOU shall listen…"**

But, the creature paused, growling for a short moment, before making a new opening in the ground. Out of which, a new tentacle arose. But, this new appendage held a small silver-like orb, that had a red light at its center. It turned around to face the giant worm-like monstrosity, and the two seemed to converse for a short moment before the orb spun around and approached the group of UA attendants. Tethered by the massive tentacle that restrained it.

"Greetings! I am twenty-four, oh-one, Penitent Tangent. I am the monitor of Halo-Instillation Zero-five!" The orb spoke with a very formal, and almost chipper, voice.

Uraraka spoke with much hesitation, "w-w-what? A-are you-" but she was cut off by the orb.

"Oh my! You are certainly Humans, but i detect no sign of the forunner Geas! I am now certain We have left our home universe. This is not good, not at all! Without a Reclaimer, without my installation. We have no hope of containing this outbreak! No no no. while I am fascinated by what could have caused the slip-space portal to send us outside our own reality. I must not leave my instilla-" Tangent's ramling was cut off by a blast of flames from todoroki.

The attack had actually disintegrated the fleshy-green, tentacle. It had not seemed to leave so much as a cinge nor a scratch. However the Monitor was not angered by this, much to everyone's surprise, but rather he was quite gleeful at his new freedom.

"Thank you human! I have been held by that Gravemind for centuries!" It Bobbed and bounced in the air, facing Todoroki, Its giddiness was impossible to deny…

(Meanwhile, in the air…)

A news helicopter circled the scene from above, carrying a reporter and a camera-crew…

"Hello Japan, I am on the scene of the loud disturbance from last night, and as you can see, an unknown large creature has appeared and is currently holding two UA students captive!... wait, something is happening-" The camera zoomed in, showing Tangent float over to the large group of students and teachers - tethered by the tentacle, still - "-Cameraman! Make sure you get this- Oh my god! Okay, a student has just attacked that odd metallic sphere." A small flash of fiery light is seen engulfing the monitor, before clearing. Showing the orb dancing about in the air.

However, this angered the gravemind.

"Okay, it seems that the student are sa- OH MY GOD!" The reporter screamed as the recently burnt tentacle whipped up towards the helicopter. It slammed into the side of the vehicle, eventually wrapping around one of the landing struts on the underside.

"THE DAMN THING HIT US! OH SHI-*static*" The screen cut out as the helicopter came crashing down. Pulled by the gravemind appendage.

(back on the ground…)

*CRASH* the entire mass of students and faculty watched in horror as the burning wreckage of the news chopper crashed into the pavement on the other side of the gravemind...

" **Those who encroach, leave their lives in foreign hands... They will suffer, claw, and choke… As they are now, and always were, a part of this sacred land…"**

The gravemind then shot a tentacle over the UA perimeter and pulled over, a screaming citizen-no… a criminal?

He was no older than 15, and he wore a specially made suit, and was covered in knives and black leather(no, not that kind :| ). They suspected he was an informant for the league of villains

"AAGH! AAAAAGH! LET ME GO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!..." He screamed

" **Do not fear us… we are unity, we are PEACE! Submission is no required, but for your sake… it is best to simply RELEASE!..."**

Just then, the gravemind STABBED the end of it's tentacle into the back of the teen's neck, right into the nape. The moment the flood cells contacted the criminal's spinal-cord, his memories started to fade with immense speed. Soon he was reduced to a drooling limp shell of a person, that was when the gravemind pulled him down into the depths of the hole which it had arrived.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Bakugou yelled

"k-k-Kaccan! P-please don't y-yell. y-y-you could make i-it angry." Izuku quietly pleaded with the firey blonde

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS DEK-" Bakugou snapped back, then silenced by the gravemind

" **You are not needed for my form! Aggression will be met with force… do not mistake your situation…** _ **Katsuki**_ … **Your pain, and submission will harm you as well…** _ **Midoriya**_ … **GO!"** the gravemind boomed before flinging the two students off back to the group of students many meters away, they hit the ground rolling before stopping at the feet of their peers.

Kirishima rushed to help bakugou, but was swatted away by the blonde as said blonde sprang up to his feet. While Iida, Uraraka, Kaminari, and a few other students rushed to Izuku trying to help.

"Guys, I'm fine. But that _thing_ is up to something!" Izuku shouted, trying to get everyone off of him and back to focusing on the glaring threat.

"Oh my!... it seems that the humans of this universe are quite resilient. Brilliant! I can't wait to catalog everything I witness here!" tangent exclaimed.

"Wait? What?" 1-A collectively blurted out, snapping their attention to the monitor.

"Yes, we are not of this existence… was that not obvious?" Tangent replied

But then, the gravemind let out a imposing growl, that could be heard for miles. Then, pulling out the criminal it had taken earlier. But, now it was 'off' to say the least. The boy's skin was now tinted a faded bright green, and his face was stoic, and the gravemind tentacle no-longer attached to his neck.

The gravemind set the boy on the ground, released him, then suddenly retreated back underground. Saying something as it disappeared…

" **If this form is not suitable… then maybe this one will be…"**

The hole it descended into was closed by the pro-hero cementos, and after things died down, the only thing that was at the center of attention. Was the teen that the gravemind left on the surface.

"HEY! Are you alright?! HELLO!?" yelled midnight towards the statue of a humanoid…

The unknown teen began to walk towards the group without saying a word. Once he reached within 15 paces of the students, he spoke…

"Maybe this form will suit you better. Your eyes are disgusted, for your minds are petty. But I am not you, I am unity… peace and serenity… fear is not rational, for I am not here to consume your world… you are not the humans to be tested, so you have been spared…" his voice sounded like his voice from earlier, but with a quiet version of the gravemind voice overlayed on top of it.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? This was something that i mulled over for so long, and i will return to the deadpool, AC, and other fics eventually. But i have other priorities rn. I was spending all my free time on this rather than continuing other fics, sorry, but I feel like i need to write the ideas i get before i forget about them, ya-know? Whatever… :)


End file.
